


A Domestic Couple

by Just_All_Random



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21733912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: For now, Youngjo believes, he and Hwanwoong are a domestic couple, hopelessly in love, always drawn together with no way to escape each other.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	A Domestic Couple

**Author's Note:**

> We back in this bitch with the angst again bc my Good mood just decided to kill itself ig lol
> 
> Song Rec: “Sign Of My Love” by Oscar Enestad
> 
> Thank you Wik (@Keonheedential on twt) for recommending this song to me In the first place, tysm <3

Youngjo holds Hwanwoong’s small figure close to his. He’s so warm, his bare back against his bare chest. He doesn’t want to let go, wants to keep this moment to himself, this quiet. He doesn’t want Hwanwoong to wake up, afraid he’ll push him away.

His insides feel warped, completely dumbfounded and unable to thoroughly grasp one single feeling. Everything feels like they’re clashing against each other, memories of last night painfully crushing the air out of lungs and squeezing his throat tight.

Youngjo buries his face into Hwanwoong’s neck, trying to calm himself with the scent of the dancer in his peace. He unknowingly squeezes the boy in his arms. Youngjo startles when the boy shifts, barely conscious but managing to place his hand against Youngjo’s arm wrapped so securely across his waist. Youngjo expects Hwanwoong to pull his arm away, escape the older’s hold like he had done plenty of times. But he doesn’t, and Youngjo goes breathless as he waits for his friend to go back to sleep just like he always does. But, again, he doesn’t.

“You woke me up..” Hwanwoong mumbles a whine, voice groggy with sleep. He doesn’t sound mad. He doesn’t sound like anything other than tired, really. It sort of relieves Youngjo to hear that cute voice, imagining the pout on Hwanwoong’s features.

Suddenly, Hwanwoong shifts again, startling Youngjo once more. He turns around in Youngjo’s arms, a small, sleepy grin on his lips. Hwanwoong’s eyes are a little dazed as he slowly gains consciousness. His grin blooms into a smile, a cute giggle escaping his lips. Youngjo’s heart aches seeing him smile so sweetly, his body set aflame when Hwanwoong’s hand reaches out run his fingers through the curls of Youngjo’s unkept bed hair. Youngjo’s breath hitches, simply watching Hwanwoong do as pleases, his giggles like music in his ears but sour notes ringing scornfully in his chest.

Youngjo hates it—how Hwanwoong can so easily smile at him and play with his morning bed hair as if they were some domestic couple who just made passionate love the night before when, quite frankly, it was the opposite. It’s as if all of last night’s tension and frustration had just gone and vanished, as if Hwanwoong hadn’t yelled at Youngjo for being unnecessarily possessive and controlling over him, as if Youngjo hadn’t wanted to disappear on the spot because of the poisonous jabs Hwanwoong relentlessly blew on his heart, as if both Youngjo and Hwanwoong hadn’t taken their anger out on each other, climactically taking their fight to the bed—where it seemed like the only place they could properly communicate.

Hwnawoong smiles so easily at him, even as bright and angry bruises and bites line his collarbone and neck. He’s so beautiful with the sun blanketing his entire body. 

It lights a fire in Youngjo. He’s restless, furious, but at the same time he doesn’t want this moment—this facade, a movie of make-believe—to end. He wants to say he and Hwanwoong really are a domestic couple who had passionate love the night before, fool himself, pull Hwanwoong closer.

Youngjo leans forward to plant a tender kiss against the dancer’s lips, hoping—praying—that Hwanwoong doesn’t mind how desperate Youngjo is for them to feel real, just for now. And he almost cries when Hwanwoong doesn’t push him away, whatever that reason may be.

For now, Youngjo believes, he and Hwanwoong are a domestic couple, hopelessly in love, always drawn together with no way to escape each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry
> 
> Originally posted as a fic thread on twt but deleted it bc I hated it But oh well lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
